


Secret Agent Men

by Hella_Meyers



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Gun Violence, Humor to break up tension, M/M, Sex, Some Humor, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Meyers/pseuds/Hella_Meyers
Summary: Agron and Nasir are agents with the CIA's special international task force. They live and work in the US, but their missions take them all over the globe. Sometimes, when they're lucky, they get to work together. They're best known cover is a German arms dealer and his Arabic translator.
Relationships: Agron/Nasir, Crixus/Naevia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Secret Agent Men

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing Nagron. I hope you like it. I do write fiction for other fandoms, but I'm trying to branch out. 
> 
> I want to mention that you are going to find a lot of characters from Spartacus but I have changed some names to make sense for the modern setting. Like Crixus is named Chris. Sparatus is only a nickname. But to be fair Spartacus wasn't actually his name anyway. 
> 
> So, Agron Schaffer and Nasir Fellahin are secret agents who live a normal little life when they're not working. 
> 
> I hope you like it ❤

***

The house was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. As Agron emerged from the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, a cloud of steam followed him into the master bedroom. He walked to the bed and sat on the edge next to the outfit he had neatly laid out for himself. As he picked up his socks, he felt the bed shift beneath him, paying the movement little mind. But a smile slid devilishly across his face as he felt the caress of hands along his sides. He paused for a moment as a body pressed against his back. It seemed that Nasir was finally awake, in more ways than one, pressing his hard cock against his partner's back. 

“Good morning.” Agron offered. “Time to get ready.”

Nasir nuzzled his neck, planting kisses on the flesh there as his hands drifted lower still. “We have plenty of time.” Nasir confirmed.   
His fingers now tugging at the towel, slipping it from around his lover's hips. 

“Don't you think we need all of our strength to face the day. It's going to be a long one.” Agron admitted. 

Nasir breathed hotly against his neck, winding him up that much more. “I will need to concentrate. But I can't do that if all I can think about is your cock inside me.”

This was no surprise. He had gotten used to his little man's penchant for horniness just before an assignment. The thrill of the job never failed to excite Nasir sexually.

Agron allowed the strong, golden skinned hands to massage his rapidly growing length. Melting into the touch, he pressed back into the smaller body behind him. 

“I had hoped that you would awoken earlier to join me in the shower.” Agron confessed. “But you just looked so heavenly, I decided against waking you.”

Nasir let out a throaty chuckle as he fully stroked his man's cock. “You can always wake me for this.” Driving the point home with a nibble to Agron's ear. 

Agron groaned. “You tell me this after I've showered.”

“I have yet to shower.” Nasir pointed out. His long silky black hair teasing the larger man's bare shoulder. “You can always join me.”

With that offer, Agron’s jade eyes glittered. He twisted his body to fully meet the probing lips with his own. Taking the opportunity, he slipped his arms around Nasir’s middle, one hand gripped the back of a thigh. With a flex of hard, defined muscle, he pulled the smaller man around to straddle his lap. 

Nasir gave an unabashed giggle, and that dazzling smile that affected Agron's swelling groin. 

“I suppose a quick throttling wouldn't make us too late.” Agron agreed. 

Nasir threw his arms around his lover's shoulder, kissing him with as much enthusiasm as he could muster this early in the morning. They sat there for a moment on the edge of the bed, mouths and tongues working effortlessly together. But growing impatient and horny, Agron hoisted Nasir and himself from the bed, turned and tossed him against the mattress. The smooth black locks fluttering around him like the most exquisite fabric. His slender frame defined with lean, corded muscle underneath smooth, golden brown skin slightly marred by scars with long, ugly memories. In that moment, he reminded himself that he was indeed the luckiest man in the world. And,equally, so was Nasir. 

He lowered himself onto the bed slowly and took that gorgeous man to another world with him. 

***

Agron emerged from the house behind Nasir, fixing his sunglasses to his face. Both dressed casually, but professionally in suits, carrying their own travel bags. Nasir’s long hair twisted conservatively in a low braid hanging down his back. The argan oil in his long tresses shined beautifully in the sunlight. Agron gave that pert little butt a playful smack as they walked down the front steps to the driveway. 

Nasir snickered, making his way towards the driveway. They stopped in their tracks as they noticed a moving truck in front of the next lot over. He turned back to Agron. 

“New neighbors already?” His voice low and curious. 

As Agron turned his attention back to the house on the other side of the fence, he noticed a couple in designer activewear stop and wave, noticing them staring. 

The two men waved nonchalantly, then began to move toward the car again. 

“Hey!” The woman called out and walked across the lot. 

Reluctantly, they walked to the fence meeting her. She was African American with a lighter skin tone, a long thin nose that flared at the nostril, dazzling brown eyes, and layered black hair pulled back with a fabric headband. Her partner stood about a head taller than her, his chest and shoulders broad and carved with muscle, dark hair short but stylish. His skin was darker than hers but only due to tanning. He really wasn't a bad looking guy, but Agron instantly didn't like him. 

“I'm sorry if I'm keeping you. Looks like you're off somewhere.” She looked pointedly at their bags. “I'm just excited to meet our neighbors.”

“No worries.” Nasir offered casually. “I'm Nasir and this is my partner, Agron.” 

“Business partners?” The man asked. 

“Really?” The woman scoffed. 

“No. We live together.” Agron corrected. His arm draped around Nasir’s shoulders, hand coming to rest on his chest, right over his heart. 

“I'm sorry there really is no excuse for him.” She chuckled. “He actually thinks he's funny. I'm Naevia, and this walking dad joke is Chris.”

“Nice to meet you!” Nasir chirped. 

“Well, I won't hold you up. Are you going on a trip?” Naevia asked.

“Yes.” Agron answered. “Just a short stay. Should be back soon.”

Naevia smiled. “I know we're new here but if you ever need anything, like picking up mail. Let us know.”

“Our neighbors on the other side, Jenn and Matt usually handle that. But we'll let you know. Thanks for offering.” Nasir gushed. 

Agron grew tired of the exchange. 

“When you're back we'll pop round and say hi properly.” Chris invited himself. 

Nasir was thankful for Agron's sunglasses as he heard the clearing of throat and felt the tight grip on the back of his suit jacket. Agron wasn't always known for his poker face outside of work. His expression sometimes giving himself away. 

“We'll have to arrange something.” Nasir offered. 

“If you excuse us, don't want to miss our flight.” Agron interjected. 

“Oh yes, of course.” Naevia laughed nervously. “Sorry. Have a good time.”

They parted with a wave. And thankfully, Agron waited until he slipped into the driver's seat of their white Escalade to say anything.

“What the hell? The fucking gall of that man to just invite himself over.” Agron fumed as he fastened his seatbelt. 

Nasir chuckled to himself. “He meant no harm, I'm sure. But we don't have to do anything. We can make an excuse.”

Agron turned the engine over and stopped before shifting gear. “Are you kidding? They're acting way too neighborly for my taste. I know they're American but I feel that they're hiding something and I intend to find out what.”

Nasir turned his head away and pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. It was clear that Agron was not going to let this go and he amused himself thinking of the lengths that Agron would go to in order to prove himself right. He remembered how an American colleague called him Nancy Drew and explained the reference. Now when he gets like this, all he can think of is Agron in a blond wig and a magnifying glass looking for clues. A soft sputtering snicker slipped from his lips. 

Agron scoffed. “What about this do you find funny?” 

“Nothing.” Nasir forced out. “Nancy Drew…”

Agron growled as Nasir laughed softly to himself. 

***

The white SUV pulled up the local airstrip after just a few minutes. Agron and Nasir parked and made their way quickly to the hanger. The puddle jumper was already rolled out onto the tarmac. A man walked out from behind the plane and greeted them.

“You the guys going up to Ronald Reagan?” The pilot asked. 

Agron nodded as he outstretched his hand. “Yes, sir,” he tried in his best American accent. 

The man shook his hand quickly and turned to open the door for them. The steps built into the bottom half of the door hatch. 

Agron extended his hand, insisting Nasir board first. Nasir smiled brightly, enjoying Agron's gentlemanly gestures. 

After the short flight to the second, much bigger, airport, Agron and Nasir were ushered by the ground crew into a slightly larger private jet. 

Once on board, the male flight attendant brought them a laptop and set it on the table in front of them. 

Agron lifted the top and the screen instantly changed to a Skype session, dialing. In a moment, a familiar face appeared on screen.   
“Spartacus, what's up?”

The man rolled his eyes. “Et tu Agron?”

“Apologies for him, Sam. What do we need to know?” Nasir said. 

“Same operation as last time, Klaus and Hakim, new prospect. The attendant will give you all your necessary documents.   
You are going to Tangier. At the airport there, a car will be waiting for you. This car will take you to the hotel and then after contact with the prospect, the same car will take you to meet. You are to negotiate the deal and then leave. Understood?”

Agron leaned forward. “Sure. One question. What are the parameters of the deal? Is there a dollar limit? Do we play hard ball?”

Nasir blinked slowly and took a deep breath. 

“That was more than one question.” Sam stated. 

The smaller man bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. 

“One question and clarifiers.” Agron corrected. “Wise asses.” His gaze shifting between the laptop and his partner. 

Sam cleared his throat and proceeded. “As long as we get a deal, dollar amount isn't a concern. You can play hard ball to make it more authentic, if you like. I know how much you enjoy watching them squirm. Whatever you have to do, just get the deal and be done with it. I'll brief you further as you get to ground.”

Nasir straightened up, tugging at his lapels and running his hands over the fabric. 

“Yes, sir. Spartacus.” Agron answered.

Sam shook his head. “I really wish you guys would stop that.”

“Not in the foreseeable future, boss. We still call him Little Man. Get used to it.” Agron teased. 

Nasir punched him in the arm, his face set into a scowl. 

“Godspeed.” With that, the man disconnected the feed and Agron closed the laptop. 

As they prepared for take off, Agron turned to a quiet Nasir who was looking away.   
“Don't be like that.” Agron murmured. 

But Nasir wouldn't budge. 

Another quiet moment passed and Agron sighed deeply. He leaned toward his partner, lips a hairsbreadth from his ear. A wandering hand slipped down his inner thigh. “We both know there's nothing little about you.” Agron whispered. 

Nasir fought the smile but he broke so easily when it came to Agron. He swatted the wandering hand away and turned to meet his eyes. 

“You're incorrigible.” Nasir sighed dramatically. 

Agron smiled that beautiful, toothy, wolf-like smile, which was difficult not to love. 

The rest of the flight would prove uneventful as Agron and Nasir slipped into their characters. And tried to squash any ill feelings about the job they were about to do. 

****

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?
> 
> Would you like to see more? 
> 
> As I mentioned I do work with other fandoms so I may occasionally need a boost to keep working on certain stories. So, please give me your feedback and I'll post as often as I can. As long as the interest is there.


End file.
